Une journée avec Kaminari
by Ilunae
Summary: C'était un grand jour pour Kaminari. Cela lui avait pris du temps mais, il avait fini par convaincre Bakugou. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son ami avait été aussi réticent à lui confier sa fille pour une journée.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

C'était un grand jour pour Kaminari. Cela lui avait pris du temps mais, il avait fini par convaincre Bakugou. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son ami avait été aussi réticent à lui confier sa fille pour une journée.

"Tu me prends pour un idiot ou quoi ?"

"T'es un idiot, crétin !"

"C'est pas sympa, Kacchan !"

Kaminari savait qu'il n'était pas le type le plus intelligent de la Terre. Il n'était cependant pas complètement stupide. Il était devenu un bon héro. Shinsou et lui n'étaient pas encore dans le top 10 des héros mais, ils montaient très vite.

En plus de cela, il se souvenait très bien que Bakugou avait dû passer l'examen de rattrapage pour les permis provisoires. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Kaminari qui l'avait obtenu du premier coup. D'ailleurs, il avait sorti Bakugou du pétrin, ce jour-là.

Il avait déjà été amené à travailler avec des enfants. Il savait donc s'y prendre avec eux. Puis Sekai le connaissait déjà. Il jouait souvent avec elle quand il allait rendre visite à Bakugou et Midoriya. Tout se passerait très bien.

Ce fut Midoriya qui lui amena Sekai. Son ami avec les bras chargés d'affaires en tout genre comme des jouets et couvertures.

"Kacchan t'as fait une liste de recommandations ! Lis-la bien !"

Kaminari leva les yeux au ciel. Bakugou ne lui faisait vraiment pas confiance. En même temps, cela ne l'étonnait pas de sa part. Bakugou était un vrai papa poule avec sa fille. C'était aussi le cas de Midoriya. Personne n'avait intérêt à la toucher à moins de vouloir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Midoriya lui confia les affaires de Sekai.

"C'est gentil de bien vouloir garder, Sekai ! Fais bien attention à elle !"

"Pas de souci, mec ! Et t'en fais pas pour ça !"

Midoriya se baissa pour déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

"Sois sage avec Tonton Kaminari !"

"Oui, Papa Deku !"

Kaminari se retrouva donc tout seul avec la petite.

"Viens, Sekai-chan ! On va aller dans le salon !"

"D'accord, le baveux !"

Kaminari s'arrêta d'un coup. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ce surnom. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il sortirait de la bouche d'une enfant de trois ans, cependant. Il espérait avoir mal entendu.

"Comment tu m'as appelé ?"

Sekai le regarda avec ses énormes yeux verts.

"Baveux !"

Il avait bien entendu la première fois. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher pour savoir qui avait pu lui apprendre ce surnom. Il n'y avait que Bakugou pour l'appeler comme cela. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, il aurait pu au moins pu faire l'effort de retenir son nom. Ils étaient de bons amis, pourtant.

"Non, tu dois pas m'appeler comme ça !"

L'enfant pencha la tête sur le côté.

"Oh ? Je dois t'appeler comment, alors ?"

"Tonton ! Tonton Denki, c'est bien !"

Sekai lui fit un grand sourire.

"Tonton baveux !"

Kaminari eut une forte envie de se cogner le front contre un mur. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait dit. Comment elle avait fait pour comprendre ça ?

"Bon bah va pour Tonton baveux !"

La fille lui fit de nouveau un sourire. Elle avait l'air tellement contente qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir de l'appeler comme ça. De toute façon, ce n'était pas de sa faute si Bakugou lui avait appris ce surnom.

Il trouverait bien un moyen de se venger de lui. Il reprit donc sa route en direction du salon, la petite fille le suivait sans rien dire. Une fois dans la pièce, il alla déposer les affaires sur la table basse.

"Bon voyons voir ce que Kacchan veut que je fasse !" dit-il en prenant la liste que lui avait rédigée son ami.

Il la survola des yeux. Sur certains points, Bakugou le prenait vraiment pour un idiot. Il pensait qu'il pourrait s'en sortir sans trop de problème. Il se baissa pour regarder Sekai.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Sekai-chan ?"

"Jouer !"

"Oui, mais à quoi ?"

La petite fille désigna l'une de ses figurines de héros. Elle en avait de tout le monde. Kaminari fut content de voir celle de Chargebolt. Il lui laissa choisir celles qu'elle voulait. Ils commencèrent donc à jouer ensemble.

Quand Shinsou rentra chez lui, il se demanda si un ouragan n'était pas passé dans le salon. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Kaminari avait construit une forteresse avec des oreillers et couvertures. Est-ce qu'il avait perdu la tête.

D'un coup, deux têtes blondes sortir de sous les couvertures. Shinsou soupira. Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi le salon était dans cet état. Il avait oublié que c'était le jour où Kaminari devait garder la fille de Bakugou et Midoriya.

Évidemment avec Sekai, cela faisait deux enfants dans l'appartement.

"Ah ! Hitoshi, tu es rentré !" dit Kaminari en se levant pour aller rejoindre son compagnon.

"Je vois que vous vous êtes bien amusés !"

Sekai vint vers lui, elle aussi.

"Bonjour, Zombie !"

Shinsou voyait qu'elle avait commencé à prendre les mauvaises habitudes de Bakugou. Ce fut Kaminari qui décida de la corriger.

"Non, ça c'est Tonton Hitoshi !"

"Tonton Zombie !"

"Si tu veux ! Ce qui serait bien, c'est que vous rangiez tout ça ! Je suppose que ses parents vont bientôt venir la chercher !"

Il décida de les aider à tout ranger. Quand Bakugou arriva pour venir récupérer Sekai, il leur posa tout un tas de questions pour savoir si tout s'était bien passé.

"Sekai-chan est vraiment adorable !" lui dit son compagnon un peu plus tard.

"Oui !"

"Tu sais quoi ?"

"Non !"

"Ce serait bien si nous aussi on avait un enfant ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Shinsou ne savait pas du tout quoi lui répondre. Il allait devoir y réfléchir.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
